This invention relates generally to an alarm system for an appliance and more particularly to an appliance alarm system which is adapted to sense the availability of an alternating current supply for the appliance and to trigger an alarm when that source of supply has been cut-off as, for example, by removing the plug from the convenience outlet.
With the heavy concentration of people in urban areas, it has been discovered that the rate of unlawful entry into private homes for the purpose of removing articles from those homes has been on a steady increase. This situation has resulted in a rise in the cost of insurance rates to protect these goods, and in certain instances it has become extremely difficult to obtain insurance to cover the theft of goods from a home. The primary targets of a theft from a private home are television sets and radio receivers, and it is with this problem that the invention primarily deals.
There have been systems proposed in the past for protecting television and radio sets from theft. However, these systems have been extremely complicated and somewhat ineffective. The system of the present invention has been designed to cure the shortcomings of the prior systems while at the same time insuring that the alarm system is inconspicuous, difficult to remove by the thief and inexpensive to install.